Club Walls and Bathroom Stalls
by EmisonOverEveryone
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields run into each other at the club one night, both girls a bit too bold and intoxicated. Emison one-shot. (Sequel after is Second Chances)


The line outside of the club stretched out down the sidewalk and wrapped around the building. In the line were young people ranging anywhere from 18 to 23. The girls in their dresses, tight jeans, and heels and most guys in button up shirts, tighter shirts showing off muscles, snapbacks or fitted caps.

"Damn, this line is long guys," Alison DiLaurentis stated, her icy blue eyes scanning the crowd. CeCe Drake grabbed her by the arm and tugged her forward, both of the girls heels clacking against the pavement, "come on, I know the bouncer."

Two girls followed behind of CeCe and Alison, staying close to their two blonde friends walking ahead of them.

CeCe walked to the front where there was a big, tall, muscular guy at the door entrance of the club. CeCe flashed a bright smile at the guy, "hey, Dan." The guy looked over at CeCe and smiled at her, "hey C. Need entry?"

CeCe smiled and nodded, "yeah the line is so long tonight, I knew I probably should have gotten here earlier, but you know how that goes." Dan smiled in agreement, "come on, I'll let you girls in. It's cold out here." Dan's eyes raked over Alison, "what's your name?"

Alison returned a smile, "Alison." Dan smirked at Alison, "I'll remember that." Dan turned and opened the gate for the four girls to walk in.

The group walked into the club and their body temperatures already warming from the heat inside. CeCe immediately walked the girls to the bar upstairs. "The first round is on me ladies," CeCe yelled over the music.

CeCe turned to the bartender and ordered drinks. Alison looked over the ledge and out across the club. She could see everything from where she was standing.

There were girls dancing with their friends, girls dancing with their boyfriends, girls drunkenly making out with guys, guys drunkenly talking to girls. The blonde saw it all.

"Ali!" CeCe called out, motioning her arm out for Alison to walk back to her. Alison walked towards CeCe and smiled as she took her drink. CeCe raised her glass, "to a night filled with fun dancing, hot hook ups, and a good time with some great friends."

Alison clinked her shot glasses with the girls and threw it back, quickly taking down the liquor.

CeCe turned to Alison and they walked back to the ledge, "do you see any eye candy?" CeCe asked, her eyes scanning over the bodies blow them. Alison shook her head, "no, not really."

"Your standards are so high," CeCe laughed. Alison shrugged, knowing CeCe was right, "I leaned from the best." CeCe flipped her hair back and smiled, "you sure did, kiddo."

"Let's go down there and dance," Alison said, grabbing CeCe's hand. CeCe tugged her back, "hold on, let me buy us a drink first."

#######

"Thank God we're finally in," Aria Montgomery loudly said over the thumping music. Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields followed behind of her, walking in and sitting down at a table on the wall.

Hanna leaned over to her friends, "I'm going to go get us drinks," the blonde slurred. Spencer and Aria exchanged a glance at each other, "maybe one of us should go with you," Spencer replied standing up.

"I am a big girl, I can do it on my own," Hanna responded. Emily laughed and high-fived Hanna, "you go girl." Aria stood up, "come on, Han. I'll go with you."

Aria took Hanna by the hand and walked her to the bar.

"Em, are you okay," Spencer asked, more for entertainment than concern. Emily drunkenly smiled at her friend, "I am great, thank you so much for asking. God, I love you."

Spencer laughed and grabbed Emily's hand, "let's go dance."

"Aw, I love dancing, Spence," Emily replied. Spencer laughed harder, "I love drunk Em."

Emily and Spencer walked to the center of the floor and moved to the rhythm of the music pumping through the speakers of the clubs.

"Are you looking for any lady friends tonight?" Spencer yelled at Emily. Emily threw her hands up, "whatever happens, happens!"

Two guys came up to Emily and Spencer and started dancing next to them.

"I'm Chad, this is my friend Evan," one of the guys said looking dominantly at Emily. He was tall and lean with dark brown tussled hair. "I'm Emily, this is Spencer," Emily shouted over the music.

Evan reached his hand out to Spencer, "it's nice to meet you, you are very beautiful." Spencer politely smiled back and shook his hand, "thank you."

"Mind if we dance with you?" Chad asked Emily, his eyes sparkling from looking at the beautiful tan girl in front of him. Drunk Emily did not care, "no, c'mon!"

Emily grabbed Chad's hand and pulled him behind of her. Spencer shrugged and danced on Evan, thankful that Chad's friend was attractive as well.

#######

Alison pulled her body off of CeCe and stopped grinding against her to turn around to face her. Both of the blonde kept dancing, "I really need to find someone to hook up with," Alison stated. "Ali, you've had like seven guys come up to you tonight and you brutally turned them all away," CeCe replied loudly, making sure Alison could hear her over the music.

Alison wasn't interested in any of the guys that approached her tonight. She did have a high standard, but she was _Alison DiLaurentis_. She had to.

"I'm going to the bar to get another drink," Alison said. CeCe eyed Alison, "are you sure that's a good idea? You're like a 8 on the scale of drunkenness, with 10 being wasted." Alison laughed, "I'm fine."

Alison made her way through the crowd of people, feeling super warm and buzzy from the alcohol. But the blonde knew how much she could handle, she was always classy and never trashy about her liquor intake.

Alison stood at the bar and order the house "mystery" drink. A tan brunette with long dark wavy hair walked up and stood beside of the blonde, looking at the lists of drinks off of the wall over the bar.

Alison observed the girl as she waited on her drink, she looked familiar, but Alison couldn't place her from only seeing half of her face.

The lights from the club flashed against the brunette's tan body and Alison looked the girl up and down.

 _Damn, she's gorgeous. Maybe I'm not the best looking girl out here tonight,_ Alison thought, unable to keep her eyes from raking over the girl. Her long tan legs were bare and tone, giving full view from her short, tight black long sleeved dress.

Alison looked down at her shoes, _DAMN, even her shoe are hot._

Alison brought her eyes back up to the girls face to find her looking back at her. Alison froze but quickly readjusted herself.

"Do I know you," the girl asked, titling her head at Alison, not hiding the fact that she was sizing Alison up.

Alison kept her voice firm and sassy, "I don't think so." Alison looked harder at the girl.

 _Oh shit,_ Alison thought. The blonde did recognize the girl.

"Wait, Emily? Right?" Alison asked. The girl nodded and flashed a smile that took Alison by surprise. Alison immediately mentally confirmed that Emily won the "most attractive girl of the night" award.

"Emily Fields. You're Alison DiLaurentis," Emily replied. Alison smiled her signature Alison DiLaurentis confident smile, "that's me."

Emily smirked at the girl, "I thought I recognized you. You're kind of hard to forget." Alison felt her cheeks flush red, "what does that supposed to mean."

"It's a compliment, don't worry," the brunette honestly replied.

The bartender served Alison her drink and Alison took a big sip, "how come we have never spoken before?" Emily shrugged, "it might have something to do with how intimidating you are."

Alison smirked, "maybe you're right." Emily nodded and directed her eyes back to the menu. Alison frowned, wanting the girl's attention back.

The blonde quickly smirked again, remembering how she knew Emily's name. Emily was a lesbian.

Emily ordered a drink and turned back to Alison, her eyes glossy from the alcohol.

Alison was straight forward and liked putting people in the hot seat whenever she could, especially if she could catch them off guard.

"You're gay, right?" Alison boldly asked, her lips curving into a small smile, waiting for Emily's reaction. Emily's eyes widened and her jaw clenched.

Alison's mouth went dry at Emily's jaw clenching, but she didn't let it show. Keeping her poker face towards the brunette.

"Yeah, I am," Emily replied. Alison's eyes playfully shinned at Emily. Emily was confused at Alison's question, and being drunk, she was even more confused. "Why?" the brunette asked.

Alison took another sip of her drink, "just something I heard." Emily received her drink from the bartender, "just because you heard didn't mean you had to ask."

Alison sarcastically smiled at Emily's sassiness. The blonde started to get really interested in Emily. She was pretty _and_ stood up to Alison.

"Well, judge me," Alison replied. Emily sipped her drink, "what does that supposed to mean?" Alison laughed, "you're a lesbian, so, judge me. Would you fuck me?"

Emily choked on her drink, "you're seriously asking me that right now?" Alison tossed her blonde curls over her shoulder, "so you wouldn't?" Emily boldly looked at the blonde girl in front of her, "oh, I would."

Alison's smile fell from her face and her eyes darkened with lust. Alison felt a pull in low area between her legs.

Emily kept her eyes burning with gaze into Alison's. Alison broke the contact, "I have got to stop drinking before I do something stupid." The blonde set her drink down on the counter. "Like what?" Emily asked, her tone husky.

Alison looked back over at the brunette, "are all lesbians trained with this?" Emily laughed, "with what?"

"To act all sexy and flirt with straight girls to make them have lesbian desires."

Emily stepped a bit closer to the blonde and whispered in her ear, "how straight can the straight girl be if she's having lesbian desires?"

Alison tingled feeling Emily's breath against her ear. The brunette back up and winked at Alison, turning to disappear in the crowd of dancing people.

#######

Alison stumbled to a table and sat down. She ended up drinking two more drinks since Emily had left her at the bar. No one else from that point on even caught Alison's eye. All she could think about was Emily.

CeCe came and sat down beside of Alison, "hey there little drunkie." Alison playfully rolled her eyes, "I hate you." CeCe barked a laugh, "please, you love me, bitch."

CeCe noticed Alison's attention was directed on the dance floor, "who or what are you looking for?" Alison keep scanning, "nothing." CeCe pressed her lips together, "you can't lie to the girl who trained you."

Alison's eyes focused on the girl she had been looking for all night. Emily was dancing in the crowd. Alison sit back and watched the brunette moving the beat of the music.

Alison's teeth clinched together when she saw a girl come up to Emily and start grinding against her. Alison's eyes angrily flashed at Emily.

Alison didn't even know why she was jealous, she just officially met this girl. And on top of that Alison didn't like girls, she was into guys.

The blonde closed her eyes to try to calm down, but when she opened them again the first sight she saw was the same girl all over Emily.

She was jealous. Alison was jealous because she wanted to be the girl on Emily, getting her attention. Alison stood up and walked away from the table.

"Ali?!" CeCe called out. Alison ignored her and kept walking.

Emily looked up and her eyes met with Alison's. Emily's eyes locked on the blonde as she got closer to her. Alison approached Emily and grabbed her hand, "dance with me."

The girl on Emily glared at Alison, "excuse you?" Alison shot daggers back at the girl, and looked back up at Emily, "you decide."

Emily looked down at the girl in front of her and frowned, "I'm sorry, I need to—,"

"Forget it!" the girl spat back, cutting Emily off and walking away.

Alison grabbed Emily's hand, "good choice." Emily allowed her eyes rake over the back of Alison as the blonde dragged her through the crowd. Emily smirked as she observed Alison's curves.

Alison turned around to notice Emily smirking down at her. Emily knew she was caught and her face straightened out. Alison chuckled and pulled Emily closer to her body, dancing on Emily.

Emily brought her hands to Alison's waist and her lips down to her ear, "so why did you scare that girl away?" Alison turned her head slightly to respond back to Emily, "are you into her?" Emily shook her head, "well she was interested in you, and I was saving you."

Emily looked Alison right into her blue eyes and brought her hands lower on Alison's sides, pulling her tighter against her body, "I think it's because you were the one interested in me." Alison completely turned her body around, "and what makes you say that?"

Emily gave Alison a look and leaned down to her lips, "because you can't stop looking at me like you want to rip my clothes off."

Alison played along with Emily's overly confident attitude, "I already told you, I'm straight." Emily stopped dancing and took Alison's hand, "you are?" Emily pulled Alison through the crowd and upstairs to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I am," Alison replied.

Emily opened the door and pulled Alison into a stall. The brunette shut the door behind of them and pushed Alison against the wall, crashing her lips against the blonde's. Alison instantly threw her hands in Emily's hair.

Emily couldn't stop her hands from traveling on Alison's body. Alison DiLaurentis was the most beautiful girl that Emily had ever seen, and before they even officially met, Emily always had fantasies about Alison in class.

Emily gripped Alison's sides and pulled the blonde closer to her. Alison kept her lips moving in sync with Emily's at a fast pace.

Emily reached down between the two girls and cupped Alison's breasts through her dress. Alison moaned in Emily's mouth, feeling her breasts against Emily's hands. Emily squeezed the lumps and rubbed Alison's nipples on top of her dress.

Emily brought her head down to Alison's neck and started kissing on the skin. "God," Alison moaned. Emily smiled against Alison's neck and roughly grabbed Alison's breasts, causing the blonde to moan again.

Emily reached down between Alison's legs and parted them with her thigh. Alison brought Emily's face back up to hers and kissed the brunette so hard that Emily thought her lips were going to be bruised.

Emily reached under Alison's dressed and rubbed her hand against Alison's flesh. Emily brought her lips apart from Alison, "you're wearing a thong."

Alison smiled a flirtatious smile that made Emily's heart almost burst. "Oh my God," Emily said and brought her lips back to Alison's. Emily rubbed her hand against Alison's flesh, feeling the blonde's wetness.

"Emily," Alison choked out, wanting to feel Emily more. Emily squatted down and pulled the underwear down Alison's bare legs. Emily allowed her fingers to run up Alison's legs as she made her way back up Alison's body.

Emily brought her hand back to Alison's heat, reaching a finger to the blonde's clit. Emily rolled Alison's bud with her finger and Alison started moaning, "Emily, mm, fuck."

Emily took her other hand and pulled down Alison's dress on her chest to under her breasts, exposing her breasts. Emily cupped one of Alison's breasts and took the nipple into her mouth.

"Emily, shit," Alison moaned, gripping Emily's long dark strands of hair. Emily's head spun as she tasted Alison's bare flesh against her tongue. Emily started sucking on the nipped and kept her finger massaging Alison's clit.

Alison threw her head back and her legs started to shake under Emily's touch. Emily looked up at Alison to see the pleasure spread out across of her face. Emily bit on the nipple and Alison groaned.

Emily took her lips off of Alison's breast and brought them back to her mouth, kissing the blonde firmly. Alison moaned in Emily's mouth, feeling a sensation between her legs.

"I need to hear you moan my name," Emily whispered against Alison's pink lips. Alison tried to calm herself down, "don't be arrogant." Emily smirked, "baby, I'm about to make you come, I can be as arrogant as I want."

Alison's eyes rolled back and she felt Emily's finger sped up against her clit. Alison knew it was coming, "fuck." Emily smiled against the blonde's jaw, lightly kissing it, "come on, baby."

Alison felt her body explode and she closed her closed her eyes, yanking Emily's hair in her hand, "Emily, fuck, Emily, Emily" Alison moaned, her legs shaking. Emily brought her lips up to Alison's and she soaked in Alison's moans.

Alison rode out her high against Emily's finger and buckled her hips against the brunette's hand.

"We're not done, princess," Emily commented, sliding two fingers in Alison's heat. Alison started her chanting back again, "oh God, Emily."

Emily pumped hard in the blonde, rocking her against the door. Emily reached her free hand and pushed up Alison's dress up her hips to allow Emily to spread Alison's legs farther. Emily gripped Alison's thigh and pulled it wider apart.

Alison felt her body vibrating from her recent orgasm and feeling Emily inside of her. "Emily, dammit," Alison moaned.

Emily pumped deeper into the blonde, never wanting other girl like she had wanted Alison in this moment. Emily knew who and what Alison was about. She knew the blonde was royalty in Rosewood and she knew that she was getting a chance to do what hardly no one got to do.

"God, Emily, I can't," Alison moaned. "You can't what?" Emily mumbled against Alison's neck, running her tongue across the bare skin.

"Handle…..this," Alison said between moans.

Emily slipped another finger in the moaning blonde, "then get ready, sweetheart."

Emily pumped her fingers in and out and Alison, making Alison's breathes more uneven. Alison's moans grew louder and she was sure that Alison was echoing, but Emily didn't care. She loved Alison DiLaurentis moaning out her name and swearing because of the pleasure that Emily was giving her.

Emily started sucking on Alison's neck, knowing the blonde was too caught up to notice. Alison grinded her hips against Emily's hand, wanting to feel Emily deep inside of her.

Emily sucked harder on Alison's neck, wanting to mark the blonde. Alison felt Emily's tongue and lips on her neck, but couldn't stop the brunette. She didn't dare to. It was feeling too good.

Emily sped her fingers in the blonde and pumped inside of Alison so hard that Emily had to hold on to the stall for support. Alison was nearly screaming out Emily's name, and Emily's lips curved into a smile against Alison's neck, not taking her lips off of the blonde.

Emily felt Alison tightening around her fingers. The brunette brought her lips off of Alison's neck and looked down at the skin. It was a dark, deep red. Emily smirked and brought her eyes to Alison's face, "ride me, baby."

Alison groaned, "Fuck, Emily."

Alison brought her lips to Emily's, needing to kiss the girl inside of her. Emily felt Alison's orgasm about to ride out on her fingers. Alison's moaned loudened, "God, Emily, fuck."

Alison sang out Emily's name as she let the brunette keep pumping inside of her, making her reach her high. Emily couldn't stop herself from smirking as she heard her name being shouted from Alison's lips.

Alison started to come down from her high and Emily slowed her pace down. Emily slowly pumped inside of Alison. Alison opened her eyes, her breathing unsteady.

"So you're straight, right?" Emily asked, not taking her fingers out of Alison's warm flesh.

Alison leaned forward and bit Emily's lip, "fuck labels, I want you."

Emily chuckled as Alison released her lip, "Alison DiLaurentis, you already drive me wild."

Emily slammed her fingers deep in Alison and refused to stop until Alison couldn't walk straight anymore.


End file.
